marginal_4fandomcom-20200214-history
100 Man Kai no Ai REVOLUTION!
100 Man Kai no Ai REVOLUTION! (100万回の愛革命 REVOLUTION) is an insert song that appeared for the first time in Episode 1. It's sung by Marginal#4: L, R, Atom and Rui. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Urusai chaimu ga nari hibiku kakumei in zenya, Kousha wa honoo ni ao rare, Dare moga nageku shimen souka? Situation Hitomi no ura de yake ni naru dasan wa yamete, “Ai ga, mou wakara nai” moshi tame sare teru to iu naraba . Shitto ni yake kogeta high na kuchibiru, Itteki no omoi de yomi gaeru mahou wo tonae reba ii! “Omae igai, mou aise nai” Hage shiku moeru jun na sadame ni honrou sarete mo, Kisu kara hajimeru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Araburi unari wai na souru wo mise tsuke reba ii, Kisu kara hajimaru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Omae to nara nando demo, Naporeon mo mane deki nai tekunikku, Futari no ai ga ai de arieru kiseki wo ore dake ni oshi ete kure! |-|Kanji= 煩いチャイムが鳴り響く　革命in前夜 監獄は炎に煽られ 誰もが嘆く死面楚歌? Situation 瞳の裏で自爆自棄になる堕算はやめて 「愛が、もうわからない」もし試練されてるというならば 嫉妬に燃焼焦げた灰な唇 一滴の欠片で　甦る魔法を唱えればいい! 「オマエ以外、もう愛せない」 激しく燃える純な運命に翻弄されても 接吻から創める100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) 荒ぶり唸り猥な本能を見せつければいい 接吻から創まる100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) オマエとなら何度でも ナポレオンも真似できない戦術 ふたりの愛が愛でありえるキセキを　オレだけに指導えてくれ! |-|English= A loud alarm keeps ringing, The night before the revolution is in, The prison was ablaze. Everyone lamenting the death mask, Situation, Don't give me the shallow selfishness of, "I don't understand love anymore" If you say that this is a trail. High lips, burned and charred by jealousy, All you need to do is invoke a spell to revive just an single memory. "I can't love anyone but you anymore." Even if I end up being toyed with, Because of your intense purity, They all begin with a kiss... These millions of love revolutions,(Say "evolution"!) All you have to do, Is show me, That your soul's ready to roar, They all begin with a kiss, Say "evolution"! With you is no limit, This is something not even Napoleon would attempt, This miracle that our love can survive, Show it to no one else but me! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Urusai chaimu ga nari hibiku kakumei in zenya, Kousha wa honoo ni ao rare, Dare moga nageku shimen souka? Situation, Hitomi no ura de yake ni naru dasan wa yamete, “Ai ga, mou wakara nai” moshi tame sare teru to iu naraba. Shitto ni yake kogeta high na kuchibiru, Itteki no omoi de yomi gaeru mahou wo tonae reba ii! “Omae igai, mou aise nai” Hage shiku moeru jun na sadame ni honrou sarete mo, Kisu kara hajimeru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Araburi unari wai na souru wo mise tsuke reba ii, Kisu kara hajimaru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Omae to nara nando demo, Naporeon mo mane deki nai tekunikku, Futari no ai ga ai de arieru kiseki wo ore dake ni oshi ete kure! Hageshii thunderstorm mi wo utare shoushin in konya, Anata wa aitsu ni tora ware, Hitori de battle ru kogun funtou blackout, Kyuuchi wa nozomu tokoro sa kizuna fuka maru, “Mou ichido, yume misete” moshi kanae rareru sube ga aru nara. Gekka ni tera sareta aoi unmei, Sanza meku omoi de moe agaru taiyou ni kaeru toki! “Kono mi, horobi temo” Kageki ni moeru shin no puraido kakage reba ii sa, Kisu kara hajimeru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Hadaka de sakebu in na shoudou wa tome rare nai kara, Kisu kara hajimaru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Omae to nara okoseru naporeon ga urayamu gyakuten, Futari no yume ga yume de owara nai wake wo, Ore tachi de tsuku reba ii! X-day ni X New York, Wanna cry’ in keetai hey she all night puritan! Ikiru ka shinu ka no shingai (Xinhai) revolution, Koyoi shi shite na wo no kousei, Kensaki mitsumete vune mede! “Asu war night” kara, “Moe a girl” no omoi as real sword. Namida wo mise mai to suru sugata zettai ni mamoru yo, Sekai ga kowa rete mo omae dake wa. “Nido to hanasa nai kara…!” Hage shiku moeru jun na sadame ni honrou sarete mo, Kisu kara hajimeru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Araburi unari wai na souru wo mise tsuke reba ii, Kisu kara hajimaru hyakuman kai no ai revolution! (Say evolution!) Omae to nara nando demo, Naporeon mo mane deki nai tekunikku, Futari no ai ga ai de arieru kiseki wo ore dake ni oshi ete kure! |-|Kanji= 煩いチャイムが鳴り響く　革命in前夜 監獄は炎に煽られ 誰もが嘆く死面楚歌? Situation 瞳の裏で自爆自棄になる堕算はやめて 「愛が、もうわからない」もし試練されてるというならば 嫉妬に燃焼焦げた灰な唇 一滴の欠片で　甦る魔法を唱えればいい! 「オマエ以外、もう愛せない」 激しく燃える純な運命に翻弄されても 接吻から創める100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) 荒ぶり唸り猥な本能を見せつければいい 接吻から創まる100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) オマエとなら何度でも ナポレオンも真似できない戦術 ふたりの愛が愛でありえるキセキを　オレだけに指導えてくれ! 激しい雷雨　身を撃たれ　傷心in今夜 アナタは過去に束縛われ 独りで闘る孤軍奮闘Blackout 窮地は渇望むところさ　絆深まる 「もう一度、夢見させて」　もし実現えられる術があるなら 月下に照らされた碧い運命 さんざめく想いで　燃え上がる太陽に変革る時! 「この身、滅びても」 カゲキに燃える真の決意掲げればいいさ 接吻から創める100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) 裸で叫ぶ淫な衝動は止められないから 接吻から創まる100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) オマエとなら起こせる　ナポレオンが羨望む逆転 ふたりの夢が夢でおわらないワケを　オレたちで想像ればいい! X-dayにX　新欲 Wanna Cry’ in　ケータイへし折る Puritan! 生きるか死ぬかの心外Revolution 今宵死して名をNo後世 剣先見つめてvenez m’aider! 「明日はない」から 「燃えA Girl」の想い as 真剣 涙を見せまいとする姿　絶対に守るよ セカイが壊れても　オマエだけは 「二度と離さないから…!」 激しく燃える純な運命に翻弄されても 接吻から創める100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) 荒ぶり唸り猥な本能を見せつければいい 接吻から創まる100万回の愛革命! (性Evolution!) オマエとなら何度でも ナポレオンも真似できない戦術 ふたりの愛が愛でありえるキセキを　オレだけに指導えてくれ! |-|English= Video Gallery Category:Music Category:Marginal 4 Category:Idols